


Побочный эффект

by Naturka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы живем в мире неучтенных факторов и побочных эффектов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Побочный эффект

– Вот этот, пожалуй. – Дженсен ткнул пальцем в страницу каталога, на которой рядом со строчками описания был изображен парень лет на пять младше него самого.  
  
– Да, сэр. – Администратор учтиво поклонился и, захлопнув папку, подошел к терминалу, искусно замаскированному под бюро красного дерева эпохи Людовика XIV. – Оплачивать будете наличными или кредиткой?  
  
– Кредиткой.  
  
– Тогда ваше запястье, пожалуйста.  
  
Дженсен расстегнул изумрудную запонку – и на кой черт он поддался уговорам Дэннил и вырядился, словно на собственную свадьбу? – убрал ее в карман и закатал манжет рубашки, обнажая личный штрих-код, которого тут же коснулся один из щупов терминала, считывая персональную информацию.  
  
– Отлично. Ваш номер десятый. Прошу. – Администратор жестом фокусника вынул из воздуха ажурный ключ с биркой с номером десять и подал его Дженсену, одновременно указывая в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. – Вам туда.  
  
– Спасибо. – Дженсен взял ключ, кивнул и зашагал вверх. Ступеньки под ногами тихо поскрипывали, приглушенные толстым ворсом персидского ковра. В воздухе в лучах солнца, проникающего сквозь разноцветные витражи, крутились пылинки. Пахло горелым свечным воском и, почему-то, ладаном, и в какой-то момент Дженсену показалось, что он поднимается уже целую вечность. Но, наконец, лестница закончилась, и сразу за ней начался уходящий далеко вглубь здания коридор. Остановившись на секунду чтобы унять бешено колотящееся сердце, Дженсен пошел вперед, разыскивая дверь с нужным ему номером.  
  
Он шел и шел, рассматривая двери, расположенные на неравном друг от друга расстоянии, и мог только догадываться о том, что за ними скрывается. Например, вот за этой, черной, с массивным навесным замком, цепями и номером тринадцать, выведенным серебряной краской. Или за той – Дженсен даже остановился, чтобы разглядеть получше – оформленной в виде аквариума с непрозрачной задней стенкой. Из-за стекла на Дженсена тут же вылупилось несколько большеротых рыбин, прикрыв собою перевернутую на манер знака бесконечности восьмерку.  
  
Кстати, пронумерованы двери были абсолютно нелогично, словно расшалившийся ребенок пробежался по коридору, меняя цифры местами в одному только ему ведомом порядке, поэтому Дженсену пришлось быть предельно внимательным, чтобы не пропустить свою. Он уже подумал, что, пожалуй, придется дойти до конца коридора, как увидел ее – простую деревянную, без всяких излишеств. Достав из кармана пиджака ключ, Дженсен вставил его в щель замка и провернул ровно два раза – до щелчка, после чего толкнул дверь и, на мгновение задержав дыхание, вошел внутрь, захлопывая ее за собой, словно отрезая себе любые пути к отступлению.  
  
– Можешь выдохнуть, я не кусаюсь, – раздалось откуда-то сбоку, и Дженсен повернулся в ту сторону, откуда раздался голос. Там на широком подоконнике сидел выбранный им из каталога парень и что-то усердно вычерчивал в лежащем у него на коленях блокноте.  
  
– Привет, – произнес Дженсен, подходя ближе и протягивая ему руку. – Я Дженсен, а ты?  
  
– Привет! У нас тут нет имен, но если хочешь, можешь придумать его сам. – Парень отложил блокнот в сторону и встал, оказавшись чуть выше Дженсена, но несколько изящнее него. Протянутую руку пожимать он не стал, лишь кивнул, так что слишком длинная челка моментально упала на глаза, не давая рассмотреть их цвет. – С чем ты пришел?  
  
– Эм, – Дженсен замялся, пятясь, сделал шаг назад, настолько некомфортным ему внезапно показалось вторжение в его личное пространство, и ответил: – у меня сегодня день рождения.  
  
– Мужское совершеннолетие, значит? – парень откинул челку. Глаза в дневном свете оказались светло-карими. Совершенно не подходящими ему по цвету. Дженсен кивнул, подтверждая догадку. – Ясно. Первый раз?  
  
– Не первый, вообще-то, но тогда…  
  
– Время идет. И ты хотел выбрать мне имя, – перебил его парень, направляясь в дальний угол комнаты, и только сейчас Дженсен заметил, что там стоит обычная двуспальная кровать.  
  
– Да, время. Я думаю. Это ведь десятый номер. Пусть будет десятая буква алфавита. Хм - джей. Скажем, Джаред? – Дженсену показалось, что парень вздрогнул. – Тебе не нравится?  
  
– Да нет, пусть будет Джаред. Что бы ты хотел, Дженсен?  
  
– Я не уверен. – Дженсен замялся, теребя оставшуюся на втором манжете запонку и глядя на то, как Джаред снимает футболку, обнажая довольно тренированное тело.  
  
– Тогда, может, я помогу тебе? – Джаред вернулся к нему и за рукав пиджака подтащил к кровати, толкнул на нее так, что Дженсен оказался на спине с мыслями о том, что вот теперь костюм наверняка помнется, и уже готов был сесть, чтобы аккуратно раздеться, как почувствовал, что пояс брюк ослаб. Брякнула застежка ремня, и Дженсен снова зажмурился, ощутив на животе горячие пальцы. Почему-то он думал, что прикосновения не будут такими – ощутимо живыми. Настоящими.  
  
– Ох, – только и смог произнести он, когда его пах, скрытый теперь только тонкой тканью шелковых трусов от Бенитто, накрыло горячей ладонью. Джаред чуть сжал пальцы, словно на ощупь определяя размер члена Дженсена, и приглушенно рассмеялся. – Что? – Дженсен дернулся, открывая глаза и приподнимаясь на локтях, и посмотрел на стоящего перед ним на полу на коленях Джареда.  
  
– Ты выглядишь так, будто впервые решил заняться сексом. Покраснел, как школьница. – Джаред огладил член Дженсена и, наклонившись, лизнул его через ткань. – Это так мило выглядит.  
  
– И это говорит мальчишка, собирающийся мне отсосать, – Дженсен улыбнулся, – но я на самом деле нервничаю. Тот раз… Это не самое мое лучшее воспоминание.  
  
– Тогда не будем о нем говорить. – Джаред кивнул, снова наклоняясь над пахом Дженсена и запуская пальцы под резинку трусов. – Снимаем?  
  
Дженсен кивнул в ответ, глядя, как нещадно сминаемые брюки ползут вниз вместе с модным шелковым адом, открывая тут же покрывшуюся мурашками кожу. Дрожь поползла по всему телу, заставив закусить губу, чтобы не застонать, не закрыть снова глаза, не пропустить того момента, когда Джаред, шире распахнув полы рубашки Дженсена, высунул язык и, словно пробуя, лизнул головку его члена.  
  
– Питательные кубики?  
  
– Что?  
  
– На завтрак. Питательные кубики?  
  
– С чего ты взял?  
  
– Приторный.  
  
– Вкус смазки не зависит от того, что ты ешь, – произнес Дженсен вычитанный в Глобалсет тезис.  
  
– Неправда. – Джаред снова наклонился, облизывая головку члена Дженсена, словно большую конфету.  
  
– Тебе, наверное, лучше знать. – Дженсен откинулся назад, понимая, что из-за слишком длинных волос Джареда ему все равно не очень хорошо видно, а просить убрать их он точно не хочет.  
  
– Конечно. – Дженсен судорожно вдохнул, ощущая, как Джаред провел пальцем по вене вдоль члена, чуть надавливая, ровно настолько, чтобы тот налился еще немного. – У меня в этом больше опыта.  
  
– Еще бы. Но ты просто… – Дженсен еще раз вдохнул, сжав в кулаках одеяло, – просто не останавливайся.  
  
Джаред снова рассмеялся, тут же замолкнув, и Дженсен почувствовал, как его член погружается в горячий рот. Язык Джареда проследил путь, проделанный до этого пальцем, а после Дженсен практически отключился, ощущая только, как по телу разливается тепло, заставляя дрожать от возбуждения и нетерпения. Его подбрасывало на кровати, стоило только Джареду поднять голову, почти выпустив член изо рта, и он порадовался, что выбрал что-то вот такое, простое, без всяких космических или средневековых наворотов, которыми соблазняли уже прошедшие «инициацию» друзья. Мысли проносились обрывками, и это тоже было странно, потому что никогда раньше ничего подобного не было. Он даже отчасти гордился тем, что в любые моменты своей жизни мыслил рационально и четко. В любые. А тут…  
  
Дженсен почти пропустил момент, когда дошел до самого пика, и лишь пальцы Джареда, внезапно оказавшиеся переплетенными с его, на мгновение вырвавшие в реальность, заставили понять, что вот оно. Уже. И Дженсен кончил, и, кажется, все-таки отключился, потому что в следующий момент, когда, в очередной раз за этот вечер открыл глаза, оказался полностью раздетым, лежащим на разобранной кровати. Джаред сидел рядом, по-турецки скрестив ноги и снова что-то вычерчивая карандашом в блокноте.  
  
– Очнулся?  
  
– Да. Рисуешь? – Джаред кивнул. – А почему не используешь пад?  
  
– Здесь не разрешено. Мне не разрешено. Не тот антураж. Никаких современных штук. Да и не люблю я.  
  
– Я как-то об этом не подумал. – Дженсен приподнялся на локтях и огляделся. Комната была почти такая, как он себе ее и представлял, делая выбор. Простой стиль – точнее, полное его отсутствие. Ковровое покрытие на полу, пара кресел у книжного шкафа в противоположном углу. Там же журнальный столик с графином и, почему-то, одним стаканом. На стенах обои в мелкий цветок – неяркие, почти сливающиеся с общим светло-бежевым тоном. Сферический плафон, скрывающий лампу на потолке. Стол правее окна.  
  
– Нравится?  
  
– Что?  
  
– Обстановка.  
  
– Нормально.  
  
– Тогда, может, продолжим? – Джаред встал, потягиваясь всем телом, и Дженсен невольно залюбовался им, чувствуя, как во рту накапливается слюна, словно перед ним стояло какое-то диковинное давно желанное блюдо. Да, Дженсен всегда был гурманом, хотя и не часто позволял себе какие-либо изыски, в повседневности предпочитая простую проверенную еду. Но обнаженный Джаред и должен был вызывать такую реакцию – у нормального мужчины, во всяком случае. Дженсен одернул себя, уже потянувшегося было к этому соблазнительному телу, и снова растянулся на кровати, наблюдая, как Джаред убирает блокнот и карандаш в ящик стола и возвращается обратно.  
  
– Сколько времени прошло?  
  
– Нам хватит. – Джаред улыбнулся, на этот раз тепло и ненасмешливо, так что вокруг его глаз появились еле проступающие лучики морщинок, и, встав коленями на кровать, провел руками по животу Дженсена. – А ты красивый.  
  
«Ты тоже», – Дженсену захотелось ответить, но вместо этого он схватил Джареда за запястье, опрокидывая на себя, зарываясь рукой в его волосы и заглядывая в глаза.  
  
– Ореховые.  
  
– Зеленые.  
  
– Не важно.  
  
– Как скажешь.  
  
Поцелуй оказался совсем не таким, как его представлял Дженсен. Губы Джареда не были мягкими, но оказались податливыми и чуть шершавыми, словно обветренными. Дженсен лизнул сначала одну губу, потом вторую, а после, прикусив ее, заставил Джареда раскрыться, запуская язык ему в рот, оглаживая небо, вступая в схватку с его языком. Ему казалось, что, если он сейчас оторвется, то ему уже ни на что не хватит времени. А это в его ситуации было основным. Время…  
  
Оторваться все-таки пришлось – им банально не хватило воздуха, и Дженсен, глубоко вдохнув и улыбнувшись, лизнул тут же фыркнувшего Джареда в нос.  
  
– Ты неплохо целуешься.  
  
– Практика. Опыт не пропьешь, как говорил мой дед.  
  
– И опыт, сын ошибок трудных… – Джаред поерзал, устраиваясь на Дженсене удобнее.  
  
– Что? – Дженсен почувствовал, как ему в пах упирается член Джареда, и просунул руку между ними, обхватывая оба члена: его и свой.  
  
– Пушкин. – Джаред закусил губу, давя стон, и уперся руками в кровать, приподнимаясь, давая Дженсену больше свободы. – Древний поэт.  
  
– Не слышал. – Дженсен быстрее задвигал рукой, ощущая, что почти готов, а потом резко подался вверх и толкнул Джареда, переворачиваясь, оказываясь сверху. – Ты как? Готов?  
  
– Да. Можно так. Я привит.  
  
– Я и не сомневался. – Дженсен помог Джареду закинуть ноги себе на плечи и пальцами нащупал колечко мышц вокруг входа. – Смазка?  
  
Джаред без слов, как перед этим администратор, выудил откуда-то из воздуха пузырек с прозрачным гелем и протянул его Дженсену.  
  
– Интересная конструкция. – Дженсен с любопытством повертел флакон в руках.  
  
– Специальная серия. Для удобного введения, – прокомментировал Джаред.  
  
Дженсен хмыкнул, ощущая, что первоначальная неловкость куда-то пропала, и, приставив сужающуюся к концу головку флакона к колечку мышц, надавил, проталкивая ее внутрь Джареда, после чего нажал на кнопку у основания. Джаред дернулся.  
  
– Холодная.  
  
– Сейчас согреется. – Дженсен отбросил флакон в сторону – тот с глухим стуком упал на пол – и вставил в уже немного растянутое отверстие Джареда сначала один и сразу следом за ним второй палец. Джаред глухо застонал и поерзал, стараясь насадиться сильнее.  
  
– Глубже, – попросил он, и Дженсен двинул пальцы внутрь еще дальше, нащупывая то, что ему описали как небольшую ежевичину.  
  
Что такое ежевика, он знал по картинкам в Глобалсет, но какая она на ощупь мог только догадываться. Он чуть не пропустил ее, оглаживая мышцы, сжимавшие его пальцы, и если бы не дернувшийся всем телом Джаред, никогда бы не понял, что это именно она – та самая «волшебная точка», о которой так много пишут и рассказывают.  
  
– Еще, сделай так еще. – Дженсен улыбнулся и снова погладил небольшой бугорок, заставив Джареда застонать и задергаться.  
  
Дженсен уже почти вошел во вкус, глядя на выгибающееся перед ним тело, и добавил третий палец, когда Джаред внезапно всхлипнул и протянул руку к своему члену, зажимая его у основания.  
  
– Что? Джаред, что?  
  
– Если ты сейчас не вынешь из меня свои пальцы, я кончу.  
  
– Секунду. – Дженсен вынул пальцы, вытер их о край лежащего рядом одеяла и потянулся за подушкой.  
  
– Что ты хочешь?..  
  
– Хочу, чтобы ты кончил, но когда я буду внутри. – Дженсен сам не понимал, что подталкивает его к тому, чтобы говорить подобное, но остановиться не мог. – Я сейчас войду в тебя и буду долго и со вкусом трахать так, чтобы ты извивался подо мной, а потом мы кончим вместе. В одно мгновение. И ты не посмеешь даже прикоснуться к себе. Ты меня понял?  
  
Джаред кивнул вместо ответа и широко распахнул глаза в тот момент, когда Дженсен начал вставлять свой член туда, где недавно побывали его пальцы. Делал он это так медленно и осторожно, что, в конце концов, Джаред от нетерпения сам подался ему навстречу, почти впечатавшись в него задницей.  
  
– Не терпится? – Дженсен улыбнулся, обхватил одну ногу Джареда вокруг бедра, прижимая ее к себе, вторую заставил вытянуть вверх и, проведя ладонью по ней от колена до лодыжки, начал двигаться. Сначала медленно, с оттягом, каждый раз почти полностью вынимая член, но постепенно всё увеличивая темп, а потом и вовсе опустился, упершись руками в кровать по бокам от Джареда, почти ложась на него.  
  
Кровать скрипела в такт их движениям. Дженсен смотрел на распростертого под ним Джареда, на его запрокинутую голову, открывающую длинную шею, покрытую легким загаром, на его руки, комкающие сбившуюся под поясницу влажную от их пота простыню, и ощущал собственную дрожь, заставлявшую то и дело сбиваться с заданного самому себе ритма. Это казалось таким настоящим, таким правильным, что зуммер, прозвучавший над ухом, показался выстрелом.  
  
От резкого неожиданного звука Дженсен кончил, не успев заметить, кончил ли парень под ним, и открыл глаза. Голоочки тут же свернулись, превращаясь в усики и исчезая внутри нейроимпланта.  
  
– Сеанс окончен. Если вы хотите продолжить…  
  
– К черту! – Дженсен мысленно послал сигнал отключения программы и поднялся из кресла. Его слегка пошатывало, но звуковой душ и пара псикоктейлей должны были привести организм в норму. К тому же, времени на то, чтобы продолжать, а точнее – начать все заново, уже не было, да и Джареда он вряд ли снова найдет: чертовы правила, внедренные в программный код, не позволяли запоминать лица посетителей подобных заведений, делая все полностью анонимным.  
  
Время – именно его Дженсену не хватало сейчас катастрофически. Брифинг должен был состояться ровно в восемь в здании дейянского посольства, а до него еще добираться по вечерним пробкам. И надо же было так совпасть, чтобы именно в этот его день рождения Дженсену пришлось работать. Впрочем, Альфа Дейи – это неплохо. Условия почти как на Земле. Климат в том поясе, где им предстоит работать, как в родном Техасе. Да и группа, начальником которой Дженсен был последние три года, – это самые лучшие ребята, с которыми он когда-либо работал. Жаль только, что Эрик в этот раз с ними не полетит. Надо же было ему подцепить ту заразу в прошлой экспедиции?! И где только нашел?  
  
– Дженсен? Ты дома? – из прихожей раздался голос Дэннил, бессменного заместителя Дженсена по хозяйственной части. Будучи прирожденной аккуратисткой, она никогда ни о чем не забывала и знала все обо всем. Именно за это ее уважали окружающие. И именно по этой причине Дженсен до сих пор не сделал ей предложение, хотя пару раз порывался: он просто не мог позволить ей копаться в вещах, которыми была завалена его квартира. После одной из ее уборок он довольно долго разыскивал нужный ему артефакт и так и не нашел, лишь через несколько месяцев узнав, что тот был нещадно выброшен на помойку. Однако это все-таки не помешало им остаться лучшими друзьями.  
  
– Да, я уже готов. – Дженсен вышел из комнаты, закидывая за спину рюкзак, и коснулся губами щеки Дэннил.  
  
– С днем рождения, – улыбнулась та, протягивая ему коробочку с прицепленным сверху ярко-розовым пластиковым бантом.  
  
– Спасибо. – Дженсен взял подарок, повертел его в руках и ухмыльнулся. – Это то, о чем я думаю?  
  
– Ты сам никогда бы его не купил.  
  
– Потому что он мне не нужен, когда у меня рядом есть такая девушка, как ты. К тому же, я не люблю такие вот непроверенные… – Дженсен пошевелил пальцами в воздухе, подбирая подходящее слово, – …штуки. Ты же знаешь, какие у них могут быть побочные эффекты.  
  
– Ну давай попробуем. Вдруг получится, а? – Дэннил хитро улыбнулась и, забрав коробочку, вытащила из нее браслет, сделанный из скрепленных вместе металлических пластин. – Тебе ведь ничего не стоит просто носить его под рубашкой? Ты же все равно майки не любишь. А так, глядишь, встретишь свою судьбу и точно мимо не пройдешь.  
  
– Я все-таки надеюсь, что ты когда-нибудь образумишься и перестанешь опустошать мой дом, – Дженсен улыбнулся, но, сдаваясь напору подруги, поднял руки вверх, а затем протянул одну ей: – так и быть, уговорила. – Металл лег на запястье незаметно, словно бы став второй кожей, и уже через несколько мгновений нагрелся так, что Дженсен перестал его ощущать.  
  
– Ну вот и отлично, – Дэннил улыбнулась и хлопнула в ладоши, – а теперь побежали.  
  
– Побежали.  
  
И они действительно побежали, потому что в таких пробках, в каких стоял сейчас Мегаполис, они не добрались бы до посольства и за три дня, не говоря уже о полутора часах, которые они потратили, чтобы добраться до него пешком. Точнее – бегом, но им было не привыкать.  
  
Запыхавшиеся, они влетели в здание посольства и тут же были остановлены бдительной охраной в лице двух дейянцев. Дженсен тормознул перед одним из них, наклонился, упершись руками в колени, пару раз глубоко вдохнул, выпрямился и достал из кармана приглашение, подавая его охраннику.  
  
– Мы на сводный брифинг по организации археологической экспедиции, – произнес он, все еще тяжело дыша, и показал на Дэннил. – Это Дэннил Харрис, заместитель начальника экспедиции по хозяйственной части. – Второй охранник поднес считывающее устройство к запястью Дэннил и удовлетворенно кивнул первому. – Я – Дженсен Эклз, начальник экспедиции. – Второй охранник проделал с запястьем Дженсена те же манипуляции и снова кивнул.  
  
– Проходите, – произнес первый. – Уровень Эс, зал восемнадцать.  
  
– Спасибо, – Дженсен кивнул, и они с Дэннил двинулись к лифтовым платформам.  
  
В зале было уже достаточно многолюдно: не шутка ли – экспедиция на возможную прародину человечества. Дженсен хмыкнул и, отыскав глазами на длинном столе для брифингов таблички с их с Дэннил именами, потащил ее к ним, не особо вглядываясь в лица толпящихся вокруг людей. Те, кто ему сейчас действительно был важен, уже сидели на своих местах.  
  
– Привет! – он пожал руки Крису и Стиву, чмокнул в щеку тут же покрасневшую от смущения Алону и театрально расшаркался, принимая от друзей поздравления с днем рождения.  
  
– Кстати, – произнес Стив, занимавшийся подбором кадров для этой экспедиции, стоило только Дженсену сесть на свое место, – у нас новый член группы. Эрик прислал. Сказал, смышленый парень.  
  
– Ну, если Эрик прислал, – растягивая слова, произнес Дженсен. – Только что же он, смышленый такой, опаздывает в первый же… – Он не успел договорить, как по запястью прошла волна вибрации, а подаренный Дэннил браслет нагрелся.  
  
– Привет! – Остановившийся напротив парень улыбнулся, небрежным жестом смахнул челку с глаз и протянул Дженсену руку. – Я – Джаред. Эрик должен был предупредить.  
  
–Привет, Джаред, – Дженсен поднялся, ощущая, как дрожь от браслета распространяется по всему телу, и пожал протянутую руку, ощущая ответную вибрацию. – Я Дженсен Эклз, – и, поддавшись внезапному порыву, заглянул в глаза новенького и, словно бы удостоверившись, произнес: – _И все-таки они ореховые…_


End file.
